


Lifeline

by blitzturtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: His eyes slide shut, and slowly, he drifts off.





	

Lance startles slightly when he feels something brush against his hip. He holds still for a solid ten ticks, afraid he might have woken Keith up. Keith’s the lighter sleeper of the two, and he doesn’t get enough rest. Once Lance is sure that that isn’t the case, he decides to investigate, blinking a few times when he sees a familiar purple tail. 

_Ah._

He smiles softly, reaching to brush his fingers over the ends of the fur. Keith’s tail twitches, then tightens with the end pressing against Lance’s stomach. Lance isn’t sure he’ll ever fully be over the fact that Keith has a tail, much less the fact that it’s so flexible and strong. 

Not that he minds it, of course. Moments like these are exactly why he loves Keith’s tail so much. The unconscious desire to keep Lance close reminds him that he really is wanted. Loved. That he brings someone in the universe comfort simply by existing. More than once, Lance has found himself with a bright, furry bracelet around his wrist. A subtle way for the half-Galran Paladin to tether himself when the stress begins to eat at him. 

Lance rests his palm over his own stomach, pressing the soft fur flat against his skin. His eyes slide shut, and slowly, he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
